The proliferation of stereographic (“stereo”) 3D content has created an interest in generating new technologies to provide a user with a richer visual experience. There are stereo 3D displays available that enable users to watch movies, play video games, and/or view stereo 3D content having real time 3D animation and effects. Personal computing devices have the potential to make the most use of stereo 3D technologies since a personal computing device can generate, display, and playback stereo 3D content. An application running on a personal computing device may have the ability to create stereo 3D content and to display the stereo 3D content on a stereo 3D capable display. The personal computing device also has media playback capabilities enabling it to playback stereo 3D content from devices connected to it that can render 3D stereo content. However, the ability of a personal computing device to achieve these capabilities relies on a mechanism to coordinate and perform these functions in a practical and efficient manner.